


Sunset

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Masato has been chasing the sunset since young.





	Sunset

When he was younger, Hijirikawa Masato was taught many things by his home tutors as the next heir of the Hijirikawa Conglomerate, of which one of them was oil painting. It was not as if he hated it; it was just a subject to learn after all, much like his other lessons, and he found it... strangely calming, carefully laying the oil pigments onto canvas as he recreates what he sees in front of him.

 

He painted mostly for his mother and grandfather - apples and bananas, the clear blue skies outside his room window, a self portrait of himself one time - and they kept all of his artwork in his grandfather's room for their personal viewing.

 

It was that one fateful night when Jinguji Ren, third son of the Jinguji Conglomerate, brought Masato out to play in the garden during their first meeting at that dinner event their families attended, when Masato decided he would try to paint the sunset next. 

 

Catching the sunset itself was a tricky time for Masato, who had kendo lessons during that period before dinner, and by the time dinner was served, the sun had already set and night befell the estate. He tried to compromise with his father, for that few hours of sunset, but as usual, his requests fell on deaf ears, and his lessons multiplied until he had no free time of his own. He decided to abandon the idea until he bumped Ren again a year later, this time at a gelateria in Italy when his family was taking a holiday there for the first time.

 

"Masa-nyan?"

 

"Ren nii-chan! I didn't know you're here..." 

 

Ren shrugged. "Italy's an annual trip for me, as long as I go with my guardian. Gelato, Masa-nyan?"

 

Masato smiled for the first time in a longest while. "If Ren nii-chan is treating." 

 

"Fine, since it's probably your first time here in Italy."

 

The two caught up with each other over vanilla gelato, talking about the year that went past seemingly quickly. Masato complained about his extra lessons given to him by his father, while Ren sighed over his own lack of attention from his father. They both agreed that one day when they get married, they won't be like their own fathers, and treat their own children well. 

 

It was also when Masato brought up the idea that Ren model for his oil painting, since his hair was similar to the colour of the sunset Masato had been trying to chase. Ren blinked, then chuckled bemusedly.

 

"You know, you could have used a photo off the internet, Masa-nyan." 

 

"It's not the same as seeing it live and in front of you." 

 

Not about to argue with that logic, Ren followed Masato back to where the younger male was staying, and the two sat in silence as Masato mixed the oranges and yellows he needed for Ren's hair. 

 

It was all going well, the two of them chatting amicably as Ren stayed still while Masato painted, until the current head of the Hijirikawa household Masaomi returned with his wife who was suddenly not feeling well. The two boys froze, then Ren quickly stood up and apologised to Masato's parents for intruding before running off, not allowing Masato to call him back. 

 

"Masato." Masaomi's voice was quiet, but Masato knew about the danger lurking underneath. "Why are you fraternizing with that Jinguji brat?"

 

"F-father, I-" 

 

"Enough. Your mother is ill, and we will head back to Japan for her to receive treatment." 

 

"... Understood, Father." 

 

Masato brought home the unfinished oil painting of Ren and left it in the corner of his room, knowing he would not have the opportunity to paint his friend any time soon. His mother was attended to immediately after they reached their estate, and it was discovered that the Lady Hijirikawa was pregnant, and young Mai was born months later, when Masato was eleven years old. Unfortunately, given her old age, she fell ill after giving birth, and was bedridden by the time Mai was able to roll onto her stomach. 

 

Because of that, Masaomi decided to clamp down on Masato's life even more, to prepare him for the takeover of their family business. Even his own studies were strictly fine-tuned, and the only time Masato could find peace was when his grandfather taught him the piano during the times when his father was out at work and he had some free time in between his lessons. Nonetheless, Masaomi still found out, and banned Masato from doing anything related to the arts.

 

It was stupid, Masato thought. His father only saw him as a tool, not as a human being, and all that frustration would have caused him to blow up if it was not for the fact that his sickly mother asked him to think about his little sister Mai instead, and to do it for her sake. It was also around that time when he forcibly enrolled himself into Saotome Academy, wanting to prove to his father that he can graduate with flying colours within the year without neglecting his duties as the heir-to-be.

 

So many things happened since then - him meeting with Ren after so many years apart, being rivals fighting over Nanami Haruka's music with five other boys around their age, forming an idol group with them in the end, and almost being disowned by his father because of his stubbornness to follow the older male's schedule for his life. It was the most happiest time of his life, being free from his duties as an heir-to-be and instead letting himself go with the music he made with his heart, mind and soul. 

 

What surprised him the most though, was reconciling with Ren. At first, when they were still studying at Saotome Academy, the two scions declared themselves rivals, which was not surprising given their own circumstances. It was after they graduated, and continued on as ST*RISH, that Masato found that the similarities between them were still the same - that they both loved music, the women in their lives, and making them happy with what they can create. And that they were still the same Masa-nyan and Ren nii-chan from over ten years ago, playing in the garden under the moonlight, only this time, Masato was the one who initiated it, pulling the sunset blond out of Saotome Mansion one bright moonlit night.

 

"Hijirikawa?! Wait, what's gotten into you?" Ren asked incredulously, despite the light chuckle in his voice, as Masato dragged him out of their shared room (Kurosaki Ranmaru had moved out to live with QUARTET NIGHT, which left the two scions back to their first rooming assignment). "It's night time, and the ladies are waiting for me to listen to their worries."

 

"I don't care about them." Masato continued dragging Ren until they were in the courtyard. "Right now, it's our quiet time, Ren nii-chan." 

 

"... Masa-nyan?" 

 

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Masato looked up at the clear dark sky, the full moon shining down on them. "You singled me out from the crowd, and told me to follow you to go play outside." 

 

"Ah. I do remember. Cute little Masa-nyan pouting in the corner because he wasn't allowed at the big boy table- oof!" 

 

Masato rubbed his fist after giving Ren a good firm punch on the arm. "Shut up, Jinguji. As I was saying, you dragged me outside to play, and we were caught and scolded by our fathers." 

 

Ren scratched the back of his head nonchalantly, sitting down on the grass and prompting Masato to sit beside him. "Yeah, your father was so terrible, scolding you until he was red in the face. Mine just told me to not create any trouble though..." 

 

"And I envied you for that," the younger male confessed after he sat down. "At least now he knows not to control me, if he still wants an heir." 

 

"Mmhm. it was quite a tough journey for you, Masa-nyan." 

 

"Drop the nyan." 

 

"Only if you stop calling me by my last name." 

 

"... alright, Ren." 

 

"That's better. Now, this little talk is going to be more than that old memory now, isn't it Masato?"

 

Masato bit his lip, pulling his knees to his chest. "Remember that time in Italy, when I brought you to the beach summer house my family was staying at, because I wanted to paint you?" 

 

Ren offered a small smile, reaching out to hug Masato lightly with one arm. "I remember that. I hightailed out of there because your father looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel in his neck." 

 

"Mmhm. I'd rather not think of that." 

 

"Ah, sorry." 

 

Masato shook his head instead. "No, I just wanted to ask you if I could paint you again." 

 

Ren's eyebrows shot up. "That's all?"

 

Violet eyes narrowed and stared hard at sky blue ones, until Ren put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I'll let you paint me again. We have to see our schedules though, so we can align our free hours together." 

 

"... Thank you, Ren." 

 

It was difficult, but they managed to make some time in the end on a Sunday afternoon after a late lunch. As Masato set up the easel and canvas, Ren had the idea to play some tunes from an old school radio he kept, using his late mother's cassette tape collection. It took him a while to fiddle with the machine while Masato mixed his paints, but in the end he managed, and classic love songs started playing, which made Masato snort.

 

"So romantic."

 

Ren shrugged and took his designated place. "Mother loves them, and it sets the mood. We are supposed to be in Italy after all." 

 

"But-" Ren raised an eyebrow at Masato, who shook his head and sighed. "Nevermind. Now stay still and let me paint you." 

 

They kept up some amicable, light conversation, interjected with some sharp words when Ren moved from his position. It took Masato longer than he thought, but he was blessed with a sight which made him smile softly, remembering why he started chasing the sunset ever since he was a little boy.

 

Ren's hair was the exact shade of orange and red as the sunset that filtered through the window that evening.

 

\---

 

Epilogue:

 

Ren stared at the finished painting, brows knitted and head tilted confusedly, as Masato kept his paints for the last time. 

 

"I think you should just stick to calligraphy, Masa-nyan. Though I suppose I look good as a blob with strokes if you squint and tilt your head to the left." 

 

"Shut it, Ren. I have not painted with oils since that time in Italy."

 

Ren whistled, then chuckled. "Wow~ You know, we should actually hang this in our room once it dries. It will make a good abstract piece." 

 

"..." Masato had to agree; he had not touched his paints since he was eleven, so it looked more like a strikingly colourful piece than a portrait. "That's the only intelligent thing that came out of that mouth of yours, Ren. Frankly though, where should we leave it?"

 

"We'll decide after we get some dinner. I'm starving right now." 

 

"Alright then." 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually written for a flashbang, but due to me being a little unsure of what to do in a flashbang (it was my first time so it was my bad for not reading the rules thoroughly) I was unable to go through with it. Nonetheless, it's a waste to leave it to rot, so I finished it up a bit and decided to post it up here. Also, hey, my 60th Utapri fic on AO3!


End file.
